Memories
by CrimsonLotus12501
Summary: Minato is suddenly possessed by a demon that wants vengeance on the Kyuubi. What happens when the demon leaves? What will Kushina do? Mina/Kushi oneshot


Memories

Kushina's POV

"Minato! MINATO! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

He has me pinned against the walls. Both of his hands are around my wrists, my legs already weakened from training earlier.

"MINATO!"

He smirked and started talking. But that voice... It sounded like Minato, but had an evil edge to it. An edge that was waiting for a victim to step on and crumble. The voice immediately made me stop and sweat.

"Kyuubi jinchūriki, hand him over! I have business to settle with him!"

"Who-who are you?"

"I am a demon from the land of souls. I am here for VENGEANCE!"

"You're like one of those cartoon villains, ya know that?"

He stumbled, making a confused face. Time to make my move. I swiftly lifted my knee and hit him in the family jewels.

"Always saying our plans too early.. Sorry Minato. Huh? What tha- HOLY! A TIME BOMB SEAL!"

My eyes widened as the seal activated, too late to pass or stop the seal. I covered my face with my hands, bracing for an impact.

_Meanwhile, in the ANBU HQ_

The earth trembled. The sound of the explosion emitting all over Konoha. It stopped everybody in, and within five miles of, Konoha dead in their tracks.

"What the-"

"It was at the Hokage manor! Hurry up!" The ANBU captain yelled.

He pointed to five other ANBU and headed to the Hokage manor.

_Back in the Hokage manor_

My eyes awoke to rock. I must have been buried from the explosion. I groaned.

"Did you hear that? Over there!"

Voices from outside kept getting closer and closer until I saw a light. That was the rock being lifted, I didn't actually die. The sunlight was blinding until my eyes adjusted.

"Kushina-San! Are you all right?" The ANBU asked.

"Yes but what about Minato?"

"We found him unconscious on the rubble. He hasn't awoken yet."

I slowly got up, aware of the various cuts and bruises I was given to by the rock. I stood up and walked over to where Minato was laying. Kyuubi chakra glows around me as they wounds heal. I reach the medic tent and sit next to Minato.

"Minato? Wake up, please. It's me, Kushina. Please wake up. Minato, please," I start to get angry "MINATO! WAKE UP YA KNOW!"

A groan. Then eyelids open, revealing the same lightning blue orbs as always. I smiled, until he said

"How are you?"

I laughed sheepishly, "What ya mean Minato? You know I'm your.." I trail off when he shakes his head.

"You-you lost your memory, didn't you? Well what do you remember?"

"I remember everything up to when a demon came in and everything blacked out. I don't remember you."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't cha think I woulda 'membered a redhead beauty like yourself?" He started to slur words, something he does when he's confused.

I pouted. He remembers everything else, but me. How? Well maybe, he doesn't remember anyone else! Maybe it's not just me!

"Who was the Sandaime Hokage?"

"Sarutobi-sama."

"Your Sensei?"

"Jiraiya-Sensei, the old pervert."

"Students?"

"Kakashi, and the late Rin and Obito."

I pouted. Nope. It was just me. He only forgot me.

"Minato, my name is Kushina. I'm your-your girlfriend."

"My girlfriend?"

I nodded. This was going to be fun...

"Hokage-sama, we need to give you a full check at the hospital. Your arm and leg seem very damaged." the ANBU pointed his leg and arm which stopped bleeding, but looked crushed.

"Yes, okay then."

As they escorted Minato to the hospital, I walked back into my room, that somehow didn't get damaged. It seems only Minato's office got destroyed. Good thing none of the scrolls were kept there. I locked the door, shut the windows, closed the blinds, and jumped into my bed. I stayed there until I couldn't hold it in anymore. I started crying. Why? Why did this have to happen? Why? He was the only one. The only one who thought my hair was beautiful, even before I did. The one who loved me and encouraged me with my dream as the first female Hokage, despite the fact I was an 'outsider'. I sat there and cried. I don't know for how long, hours? It was morning when it happened, now the sky is pitch-black. It's been over twelve hours, I need to eat. Sluggishly, I dragged myself to the kitchen and grabbed some instant ramen. All the ANBU were gone and now it was just me and my lonesome.

I finished and went back to bed. I continued crying about how unfair life is. Sometime later, I fell asleep, my pillow wet with tears.

I woke up later in a sewer. How did I end up in a sewer? Last I remembered, I was in bed and before- ya.. That happened.

**Hello kit.**

"Huh? Who are you?"

A face appears. The mouth outlined with razor-sharp fangs and eyes of red, filled with evil. **I'm the Kyuubi, kit.**

My eyes widen at the name.

So this is the tailed beast in me..

"Where are we?"

**We're in your mind. Here I can talk to you with anyone outside knowing. **

"That's cool, but why am I here?"

**You summoned me. You wanted help to get the blonde's memories back and here I am.**

"You can do that!?"

**Actually, it's a little complicated kit. The thing is, he was possessed my a demon named Horror. He's been going out of his way to destroy me, every time I beat him so now he goes for vengeance... Anyway, he put a seal in the blonde's mind. The memories of you were taken away and in order to get them back, you need to kill Horror.**

"How do I do that!? He says he's from the land of souls! Am I suppose to die to kill him!?"

**No, kit. You can go there in your mind. You need the King of the East Realm's help. Don't worry he's a friend of mine. He'll help you find the blade of Axor and once you stab the demon with the blade, he's dead, seal broken and it's a win-win**.

"Hmm... Fine. Let's go. I need those memories back, ya know."

**Oh and by the way, call me Kurama.**

"Let's go! Kurama!"

The fox laughed at her enthusiasm and sent them to the land of souls. The land was definitely called the land of souls for a reason. White, ghostly figures floated around. The moment they saw me, they swarmed.

_Listen, mortal. We answer one question, one only. If you ask wrong then you will die. This is the first trial to reach the blade of Axor_.

"What?! KURAMA! WHY DIDNT YOU MENTION TRIALS!?"

**I forgot about all three of the slightly deadly trials.. **

"WHAT?!"

The fox kept quiet.

"UUGGHH! Fine. My question... Well it can't be where the demon is if I can kill it yet, it can't be where's the blade of Axor because I just have to ask the king- Oh wait! Okay, where is the King of the East Realm?"

_You pass. You could have given any question, but couldn't rely on the fox, or you'd fail. These are trials to prove your worthiness for Axor. Continue, mortal_.

Hmmm... These are about worthiness, then. If I pass these tests, I can get the blade of Axor. Slightly deadly, huh? I'm not coming out dead.

_He is in the east, as his title suggests. You will find him in front of a flaming red palace._

The souls parted to make a pathway. I strolled through, slowly the souls started to dissipate. I kept eyeing them wearily, until I found out that they lead me to the border of the East Realm. There an ogre stood.

_Mortal. Your next trial is here. Souls, leave. Now. You must prove to me your worthiness. Hit this doll. _He turned around and pointed to a rag doll hanging on a fence.

Okay then. Hit the doll. I have to be careful. There might be a force field or some seals or traps. I cautiously move forward, holding my hands in front of me until I hit a barrier. That's it huh? Feel around the barrier, looking for a seal. I turned around and found one by my foot. I bent down to examine it, a barrier seal, a complicated one. This was going to be hard to bypass. Okay, let's go. WAIT! There might be other seals! I channel my chakra through the seal, revealing chakra threads attached to five other seals. A six prong barrier huh? I need to bypass the seals all at the same time. I summoned five shadow clones. They all jumped to the seals. I then put a shadow technique one of the Nara taught me, the Shadow Possession Jutsu, to ensure we all do it at the same time. I bit my thumb, drawing blood, and made the proper seal. Once I finished, we all channeled the same amount of chakra and the seal was destroyed. The walked pass the barrier, wary of other traps. Once I came up to the doll, I carefully punched it, knowing full well that if I punched it, another trap may appear. Nothing.

The ogre smiled. _Congrats, mortal. You pass. You showed carefulness and didn't just plain out run and try to punch it. Continue. The King is standing three hundred feet that way, waiting for you. _

"Okay then. One more, just one. Let's go."

I guess length in the land of souls is different because in two footsteps, here I am standing in front of the King.

_Why hello Kurama! It's been to long. I see you brought a mortal with you. So let's start the last trial. Why do you want the blade of Axor?_

I had to think this over. This might be about selfishness and the truth. I could say it was for Kurama, but that's not the entire truth. It was for Minato, to get his memories back, of me... And if he didn't know me... THATS IT!

"I'm getting the blade of Axor to kill a demon for Kurama. Also if the demon is dead, it'll release the seal on my friends mind and he'll get his memories of me back. And he need them back because then he's never know sealing. And he wouldn't be the Yellow Flash or the Hokage!"

He smiled too. _Well done young lady. You pass. You told me the truth of the matter and you didn't do it out of selfishness. _He brought out a key and unlocked an invisible door, put his hand through and brought out a blade. _Here is Axor. You are worthy. Tell Axor to summon the demon. If he is summoned my Axor, he cannot escape and Axor will kill him. _

"Axor! Summon Horror."

The blade glowed and the demon came forth. His eyes widen as he struggled but he couldn't break free.

"Finally."

I slash the blade through him and he breaks into pieces.

**Good job kit. Let's go home.**

Suddenly there was a glowing light, then darkness. I opened my eyes. I was laying in a bed. Turning to the left I saw a window with flowers and the courtyard. Great, I'm in a hospital. I turn right. There I see Minato, talking to Jiraiya, with his back in me.

"Minato..?" I say quietly.

He turned around quickly and rushed up to me.

"Kushina? Are you okay?"

He grabbed my hand, a worried expression outlining his face.

"What happened?"

"After the explosion we found you in your room and you wouldn't wake up. They diagnosed you comatose. It's been a week since."

It seems he remembers me. I smile. Just to be sure I ask:

"Who am I?"

He made a confused face, smiled and replied, "Simple. Your my girlfriend, Kushina Uzumaki, also known as the Red Hot Habanero. You taught me sealing an now I'm the Yellow Flash and Hokage. Need anymore proof?"

I smiled. That's all the proof I needed. Kurama was right.

**Sure I was. I'm always right kit. **


End file.
